Deck:Defence Until the End
= Knight|Card Roles = The Knight is an incredibly versatile card. It offers high HP, moderate DPS, and moderate swarm control. He is mostly defensive in this deck, dishing out damage while tanking blows for the Cannon or eWiz. The Knight is the ideal card to tank for the Graveyard, as he poses as another threat while the opponent tries to defend the Graveyard. The Knight should take on are all ranged, ground troops, and Elite Barbarians with the support of Cannon or eWiz.}} Alternatives Goblin Barrel This changes the tempo dramatically and transforms this deck into a fast-paced control deck. You either want to throw Goblin Barrel down after a positive-elixir trade or apply constant pressure using residual units from defending to tank for the Goblin Barrel. Zap A great substitute for The Log, giving way to better air-defence for the cost of playing bowling with a Log. It is highly recommended you use this card with Ice Spirit for their special combo. Ice Spirit Freeze them in their tracks and punish them unending stuttered-frames and high DPS! You trade distracting power for stalling power, which are kinda similar. But using Ice Spirit instead of Skeletons allows you to do the Ice Spirit Zap combo. If you feel cheeky, you can do an Ice Spirit+Graveyard push. Just make sure you place Ice Spirit first. Goblins If you want additional DPS to deal with the Royal Good Games, these back-stabbing looter's may be what you're looking for. They can take out troops faster than Skeletons but cost one more elixir, and offer less distracting power. However, Goblins don't get one-shot by the Witch. Tesla Need more air-defence? Tesla is up to the job. It offers similar DPS and can deal with air troops for just one more elixir! I myself prefer to use this card in Challenges to combat Lava Hounds more effectively. Also, Tesla is so under-used that some players fail to realise that Tesla is immune to damage while under-ground! Tornado Incredibly overpowered when used in the right hands. It is better than the Log in that for 1 extra elixir it can target air, instant cast time, drags Valkyries away and has a poison-like effect that can kill goblins. Pairs well with eWiz and Tesla as the Tornado yanks troops away while they get zapped to death. It pairs nicely with Fireball too, as it clumps them together and brings the health down to level where cards, like the Wizard and Valkyrie can be killed. Surprisingly, the Tornado is an excellent counter to the Giant, Balloon, and pretty much everything else that flies. Strategy Start of Match At the start of the match, depending on the cards in your hand, you can have a choice of 4 openers: #Play Ice Golem in front of your King Tower at 8 elixir #Split Skeletons behind King Tower immediately #Do a Graveyard push immediately #Place Cannon #Stare the enemy out If you played 1, you have the option to do a massive Graveyard push with eWiz. If you played 2, you can throw a fireball down as well or, just like 3 and 4, get all defensive Knight+Cannon/eWiz. Main Counters to this Deck and How to Deal with Them *'Lava Hound:' This is a pure test of nerve this is. You need to place Cannon to kill any ground units while distracting the Lavahound, play Fireball patiently to maximise its effect and potentially send eWiz down to take out the Baby Dragon/Mega Minion/Musketeer that survives. The Tesla variant of this deck should be able to deal with Lava Hounds easily. *'Spawner Decks:' The key is to place single effective long-term counters like the Cannon, Knight, or eWiz, and then doing a Graveyard push on the other side the moment they place Barbarian Hut. *'Royal Giant:' Keep Tesla up at all times. The beauty of Tesla is that a unit must walk into it's range before the Tesla is targetable. When the RG makes an appearance, bamboozle support troops (Minions) with Fireball and stutter the RG to its death with eWiz. *'Graveyard Deck:' Make sure to use the Tesla against the tank, potentially with the assistance of Knight. Then use eWiz to take out the Graveyard. You will need to use Log/Zap to assist the eWiz, however. 'Combos ' Please note that cards are in order of placement. These are only suggestions and can be changed to fit the situation. *Ice Golem/Knight+Graveyard (push) *Cannon+Ice Golem/Knight (Elite Barbarians+support counter) Thank You SuperRobot9338! Special thanks to SuperRobot9338 for posting this for me! He has been incredibly helpful when my computer was being difficult.